


We'll meet again

by Circus_ink_and_determination



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Gen, Seven/Runaway Kid is a nome, Six doesn't kill the nome, Survival, Team Bonding, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_ink_and_determination/pseuds/Circus_ink_and_determination
Summary: The hunger did not cease to twist her stomach as she took her hand to that roaring area to soothe that anxious sensation that kept stirring within her with every step she took. Her mind twisted with each step she took while the little grey beings fled from her as the little hooded girl followed them. Everyone fled except one. And despite the hunger she felt at that moment, a feeling of anxiety ran through the small body of the girl while the small grey being offered a piece of meat to soothe her hunger. The most disturbing thing is that she felt the same sensation as when she was with him ... that child who was taken away by the Janitor. The one who was called 'The Runaway Kid'.





	We'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be a short story of what would happen if Six had not killed Nome who is Seven / The Runaway Kid and they work together to escape, so the history will not have more than two chapters. The characters may be a little more different from the originals but not too much. Please give me your opinion. (Please, if you see any error or something wrong written, excuse me and keep in mind that English isn't my first language)  
> I hope you like it and have a good day / afternoon or night!

She could not give up, not now. Her small, bare feet hit hard on the wooden floor while she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain that began to accumulate on her knees and feet as her lungs strained on humans to get air so as not to pass out, her heart It quickly beat, creating an awkward, dull sound in his ears.

If that were the only problems of her at that moment.

Looking over her shoulder, the little girl frowned to return to focus the only goal she had since he had woken up in that suitcase a while ago: Don’t stop running and survive as possible. And more to survive them.

Behind her, guttural sounds that seemed to come out of the worst nightmares of a child mixed with the sound of bodies crawling on the wooden floor and furniture falling to the floor in a disastrous way. The disturbing thing is that each time they sounded stronger. And closer.

They were reaching her and if Six was not fast, she would end up being part of that morbid feast with those horrendous beings that despite looking human, the glitter in those little eyes showed only a gluttony and a cruelty without limits, making them do what they did to get the only thing they were going to that aquatic prison.

Eat anything that was put before them regardless of whether the meat was raw or cooked. Or where that delicious meat came from that they tasted with such delight that they twisted the Guts of Six.

Children’s flesh, of those poor people who hadn’t survived enough in the dark passages of the Maw. Most would have ended up in the clutches of the Janitor to be returned to their cages or rooms, others would have ended up being the snack of leeches without any possibility of escape or petrified in the cold light of those eye-shaped lamps. And if anyone had escaped that fate, Six was certain that those few 'lucky' would have ended up in some pot or pan of those disgusting chefs as they tried to cross the dangerous kitchens that were the domains of those aggressive but not very intelligent individuals.

Six accelerated the steps, her right hand grasped with force the only ally she had had during all her trip through that dark and wet hell: her metal lighter. The last thing she needed was to lose the small object that had saved her more than once. She took a small leap to grab onto the wooden surface of the table and climb at great speed, feeling pangs of pain in the palms of her small hands that were already red and full of wounds and scratches. More guests diverted attention from their plates full of food to focus voraciously on the nosy little thing that had slipped into the banquet without being invited.

Not that they cared, that girl was just a small treat in that buffet that didn’t seem to end while their chubby and greasy fingers extended with the sole intention of catching the small figure of the girl and devour her. With agility, Six was dedicated to jump and run around the table dodging the plates and hands that crossed his path with intentions to stop his desperate flight on the dependence of his life.

A few meters away, Six felt afraid to see the table was over and the only thing that was a small lantern hanging over the void that assured a certain death to the one who fell there.

The girl tried to ignore the fear, she had been in situations much worse than that. And also, the alternative was to stop and be captured to be devoured by one of those guests who had less consciousness than the chefs who prepared the food or the Janitor who trapped the children in cages waiting for their final destinations.

And if something clear that was in the mind of Six, it was that she preferred to fall into emptiness and die rather than end up being their snack. She wouldn’t end up like the other children. She would break that cycle of pain and blood.

Before her mind could reason, her feet and legs concentrated on ignoring the pain and propelling herself into the air as the floor disappeared under her small figure. Her arms stretched as much as possible and finally her small, bony fingers closed over the small wooden grip beneath that bright Japanese-style paper lamp. Six looked under his feet. It was all so deep that she couldn’t see the bottom. A crunch brought her back to reality. The wooden post where the lamp was tied was giving way and breaking for a moment! Panic grew on the girl's body as her hands gripped tightly and the rope that held the lamp swayed. in the air forward. There was only one solution.

Jump.

Everything happened too fast. When the rope raised and swung the paper lamp and it reached the highest point, Six's fingers released the grip of wood and she shot out in the air like a ball hit hard. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw how one of the guests, one with the appearance of a woman, had come so close to the edge that she had ended up falling through the void towards a probable very certain death.

A small sense of victory filled Six's chest. She deserved it.

The body of the girl continued rolling and flying through the air for several seconds that seemed endless hours until finally she fell hard against the wooden floor. A pain ran through her body as Six rolled a couple of meters. It was a throbbing pain, but at least she was already safe. As she slowly sat up while her eyes focused on the horrendous monsters that had been a threat to her life seconds ago. Small, dark eyes full of rage and hunger stabbed at them as their horrendous jaws closed tightly and their hands extended to the air, in a futile attempt to catch the girl. A chill ran through Six from top to bottom as little by little, the monsters with human faces or masks covering their faces were turning around and returning to the meat feast as if nothing had happened while the grotesque grunts were replaced by the sound of meat being chewed ..

As if they had not been chasing and a girl to eat her alive.

Six put her hands on her knees and stayed that way for several minutes, trying to catch her breath and the pulse of her heart to normalize until it reached the normal level. Now that the danger had passed and the adrenaline had disappeared, numerous pangs of pain, especially in the area of the palms of the feet and hands, began to appear simultaneously.

But Six could not stop, when a danger disappeared there was the possibility that someone even greater and worse than the previous one appeared to hunt her down. Those were the Maw's rules.

Slowly, the girl went through the narrow passage that led her to an empty and silent corridor with sliding doors decorated in oriental style on the sides. These were closed, but that did not mean that there was no one behind them. Six way slowly and without any company other than the sound that his bare feet created when walking down the empty hallway.

And then a bad feeling took possession of her small battered and wounded body.

"No ... Not again ..."

But it was too late. THAT had returned. Hunger had returned. A horrible sensation of emptiness and oppression resonated in the stomach of Six that roared and tested for some unknown reason. A few seconds ago, she had not felt a hunger tip or anything like that. Her hands closed over her stomach as the little girl coughed, feeling a dizziness that almost made her lose her vision.

"No… why now?" Six quickly and with a hand as a shield on his stomach, Six hastened to keep moving forward.

With luck, she would find something to eat that was not alive. Not like that dirty rodent that had been trapped in a rat trap in the kitchen. Six's vision darkened again and the pain only increased at times. Six twisted and crouched, placing a hand on the ground as her thoughts bounced off her head, screaming and pleading for food.

Without being able to run, Six rose slowly with one hand stretched forward, as if she begged or asked for food. Her stomach did not stop roaring as she advanced to a new room.

This was not very large, there were several bottles of wine placed on a shelf or table top that the girl had no way to access while from above one of those grey creatures, a Nome, watched with great curiosity.

These creatures were curious, Six reminded him of small mice that fled from everyone and everything. But it was their survival instinct, and thanks to that, they were still alive.

But that did not matter to the girl. On the floor, in the central part of the room, there was a raw sausage forgotten on the ground. And next to her, a Nome that looked at the piece of meat with curiosity.

Visions of the rodent filled the mind of the girl: the touch of that dirty and tangled fur on her hands while she held it together, the animal's cries when its teeth were nailed and plunged into the smooth skin of the animal, like the screams of this they vanished while life was vanishing from the rodent ... To be absorbed by Six.

Her gut roared again and this attracted the attention of the Nome. Six hoped that the little grey-skinned creature would flee to hide with his companions. But instead, he stayed in the place studying the figure of the little girl who was writhing with pain and hunger. And to his surprise, the thin grey arms lifted the sausage from the ground and offered it to Six, who slowly, advanced towards the Nome.

Something in the girl's forehead shouted that the sausage was not enough, that it would be easy to finish with that trusting creature that innocently offered her food ... It reminded him, the boy who gave him the bread. Six had known that this child had probably also been hungry, and yet ... he had shared that piece of dry, hard bread with her. That child had been the only person who had helped her when she was in trouble.

Same as that Nome.

Six suddenly remembered the other child, that child she had known when they were both trapped in different cages, how they had become friends and had promised to help each other escape, she remembered the horror that she felt when the long arms of the Janitor had taken him dragging the cage on the ground and how that boy she had looked with a plea, hoping that she could help him. But she couldn’t.

That child .... The Runaway Kid. Or Seven, as she had nicknamed him affectionately. He was a survivor, like her, like the other children who were excluded and veiled in the darkest of the Maw ... He deserved that name, as she deserved his. And he was the only one she had considered ... her friend.

Her hands grabbed the cold flesh that gave off a curious smell not entirely unpleasant as her mouth began to salivate. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw that creature, that dark creature that appeared every time she devoured something. And this time, that shadow looked at her with disapproval as a hand extended to the side, pointing at the Nome.

The shadow wanted Six to devour the grey creature that only looked at her innocently.

The temptation was impelled in the depths of the girl, it would be so easy to throw the sausage aside, immobilize the creature and absorb its essence while the other Nomes learned the lesson. Never trust anyone, not even a child.

Something was holding her in place. When she looked at him, she did not see a grey creature but saw him ... the boy ... Without hesitation, Six sank her teeth into the raw flesh while the shadow hissed with anger and vanished in a cloud of black dust.

She would not kill Nome. Maybe she could not have saved Seven or Runaway Kid, maybe she did not know where he was at that moment or if he was still alive somewhere. But when her eyes were fixed on the pale-skinned creature, she felt the same sensation as when she looked at the Runaway Kid.

A feeling of calm and security.

Ignoring the savoury of the meat, Six was devouring the food little by little while the hunger inside him began to disappear. Not quite, but for the moment that hunger would be asleep for a while. And that was good for both.

"Thanks ... You really helped me."

The Nome only released an incomprehensible sound that the girl decided to consider as an assent or a 'You are welcome' while both looked at each other in silence. Six still felt HIS presence. Her eyes explored the place but there was no sign of another child there were only the two of them, the other Nome had fled from the place leaving them both alone. The girl's eyes travelled to the hole in the wall above a box. There was no time to lose, she had to keep moving forward, she had to escape, finish The Lady and hopefully find seven / Runaway Kid and both flee from that hellish place ... But all her thoughts were interrupted when the cold hand of the Nome closed on Six's wrist.

She did not need words, in the instant that that hand had grabbed her she knew it. That Nome was the boy she was looking for, her only friend in that aquatic hell. That Nome was him.

"It's you ..." Her voice sounded nervous, that was not an affirmation, not a question or a doubt "I've searched for you everywhere ... and ... she found you before me."

The creature just stretched his head to the side, emitting soft sounds and hugging Six around the waist while his fragile body stayed next to the girl's. That small, fragile body that Six minutes ago could have ended his life. She felt repulsion towards herself as her arms hugged him carefully. And rage, anger at not being with him, for not saving him from her, for letting her do that to him and the other children ...

if Six had paid attention to the shadow of the Nome that was in her arms, she would have realized that this shadow was changing to make way for the shadow of a child. The shadow of a child who had suffered a lot of challenges and had been close to death, but even so, he was happy to be back with his friend. Because they had promised to escape together.

"Do not worry Seven ... we will find a way to turn you and the others into humans ..." His arms tightened with strength his new and weak body that could break at any moment. The Nomes did not last long, but she would not let him die. Neither he nor anybody "She will pay for what she has done to you ... I promise."

That was not a threat but a promise, the end was near. And this time, she was not alone.


End file.
